The Lords of Evil
by Horrorfan247
Summary: Lord Voldemort gathers villains from other worlds to help him defeat Harry Potter and take over the wizarding world, Harry finds out about this and decides to join other heroes to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

_Hey everybody, so this isnt going to be a re-write of the books or the movies, but this is going to be a spin-off of sorts. Don't worry I am going to keep the whole Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron shiping still, Im gonna be doing updates and hopefully the third chapter will be up soon, so read, favor, review, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort, leader of the terrorist group <em>The Death Eaters<em>, has decided to team up with many other villains from other worlds to help him conquer the wizarding world and destroy his archenemy, Harry Potter. He has gathered Sauron, Doctor Doom, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Count Olaf, Agent Smith, Jadis the White Witch, The Joker, The Green Goblin, and Dr. Evil for a meeting.

"Good evening my fellow villains". Voldemort said as he gathered their attention.

"I have called all of you for a purpose, i have had trouble trying to take over the wizarding world due to Harry Potter, a young brat who has defeated me before. I figured i cant do this alone, so I have gathered you all here to help me defeat him and help me conquer."

All the villains were a little intrigued by this at first, until Agent Smith spoke up.

"I would like to know Mr. Voldemort, what is in it for all of us?"

All the other villains were thinking that to."Yea" said the Joker " What are we gonna get for helping you bald man (chuckles")'

Voldemort was a little angry for Joker's insult. "First of all Joker, if you ever call me bald again, I will set Nagini on you."

Joker gulped nervously, he heard about Nagini before and this scared the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry sir, i promise it wont happen again."

Voldemort was calm and relieved. "Thank you, now as I was saying. i will get you whatever your hearts desire, Jadis, with our dark magic, i can help you conquer the land of Narnia."

Jadis seemed delighted by that offer. "Then i will gladly follow you in helping u conquer."

Voldemort then turned to Agent Smith. "And you Mr. Smith, will soon take over the entire Matrix and you will become the most powerful virus in there.

Agent Smith imagined being a powerful virus and he turned at Voldemort and said to him "Very well Mr. Voldemort, i shall help you get rid of this Potter boy."

"Good" he said as he turned to all the other villains. "You shall all get what you desire as long as you help me destroy Harry Potter and take over the wizarding world. Do we have a deal?"

All the villains in the house agreed and they all laughed, until Joker spoke up.

"Hey i was wondering...Shouldn't we have a name?" Voldemort seemed confused by Joker's statement. "What do you mean Joker?"

"Well, i mean all good villain teams have good names, what should ours be?

Voldemort was thinking for a moment. "Hmmm, I got it, from now on we shall be...The Lords of Evil."

All villains cheered and all gave evil laughs.

Dr. Doom wanted to know something first."Voldemort, how are we gonna do this?" Voldemort then gave details to all the other members.

"According to some of my Death Eaters, Harry Potter is at Hogwarts as we speak, tonight is the annual Halloween feast, and I need some of you to go there and remind him that we are going to strike."

Voldemort then called Joker, Green Goblin, Darth Vader, and Dr. Doom. "I want you four to go, the rest of you i want you to stay so we can work our plan."

And with that the four villains left while the rest stayed behind. Joker asked Dr. Doom a question.

"Do you think that guy is going to keep his word on giving us our desires?" Doom looked grim "He better keep it Joker...he better keep it."

* * *

><p><em>Well that's the first chapter update everybody, again read comment on what you think. is it good? bad? Something I should change? Let me know :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Great Hall Attack

_Hey everybody, I am back with a new chapter, I am sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been busy with other stuff. Anyway read, like, favorite, follow, review, whatever, hope you enjoy :) _

Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry having dinner, Harry and Hermione were reading potions books and Ron was (as usual) eating.

"Ron, do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked him a stern voice. "What? I am hungry." He defended.

Harry was chuckling at his friends little argument but then he had a weird feeling in his scar. Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Harry? What's wrong, are you ok?" Harry was a little confused as to wondering why his scar was acting up but he answered Hermione's question."Yes, I am fine Hermione, for some reason my scar was acting up."

Just then the doors to the Great Hall exploded open and came in Joker, Green Goblin, Darth Vader, and Dr. Doom.

Allthe students were screaming and panicking but the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore calmed everybody down. "Everyone please not panic, I will deal with this."

With that He and the other teachers came down to stre face to face with the villains.

"Who are you muggles?" He asked? Dr. Doom chuckled a bit. "I am Dr. Doom, and this is Joker, Darth Vader, and the Green Goblin. We come here to make a little offering."

Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house came up to them with a little impatient voice. "What kind of offering is it gentlemen?"

The villains chuckled and Joker spoke up. "We are here for a boy who has... black hair...wears glasses uhhhh oh yea, and has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"Wait Joker," stopped him, "There he is." He point at Harry.

Ron and Hermione stood in front of Harry trying to protect him. "What do you want with Hary?" Ron asked pointing their want at the villains.

Darth Vader spoke up in his calm low robotic voice, "Oh my dear boy it is not what we want, it is what Voldemort wants." Everybody gasped in shock when he said that.

Harry was the most shocked. "You...you guys are working for Voldemort?" the bad guys laughed evilly. then Green Goblin spoke. " Oh yes, and after we capture you, he will give us what we want, WORLD DOMINATION."

The staff of Hogwarts pointed their wands at the villains.

"Get out of this school." one of the teachers demanded, and Dr. Doom just chuckled. "Make us." and with that he shot bolts of electricity from his hands and it hit the staff, luckily the staff did not die, but were a little injured.

Then one of the students named Neville Longbottom casted a spell "Stupify!". Dr. Doom surrounded himself with a force-field and Darth Vader used his force-choke on Neville. Hermione saw this and shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HIM. STUPIFY." The spell hit Vader and he got knocked out.

Green Goblin asked Doom. "Should I get my pumpkin Bombs?" Doom shook his head, "That won't be necessary Goblin." Doom gathered the bad guys and went to the door, then they turned back to Harry.

" You win for now boy, but pretty soon, Voldemort and we shall defeat you." All the villains laughed evilly and they escaped through a portal.

All the students were shocked about what had happened some of them went to help the injured staff and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Neville to check on him.

"Neville?" Harry asked in a concerned voice."Are you ok?" Neville was rubing his throat. "Yea I'm ok. but my neck hurts like hell."

Dumbledore went up to Harry and took him away so they can talk privately.

"Harry, if Voldemort is gathering an army, then I don't think it is safe for you to be here." Harry was a little sad but agreed.

"Yea you are right professor, but I want to fight, I mean if Voldemort is going to be gathering a bunch of bad guys here to help him then I want to fight them."

Dumbledore seemed to smile at that. "Good Harry but we will need some help first." But then someone came in the Great Hall.

"Excuse me? I am looking for a Mr. Harry Potter" Harry, Dumbledore, Hermine, and Ron came up to this man, Dumbledoreasked him. "Who are you sir?"

The stranger answerd, "I am the superhero Spider-Man. We need to talk."

_There's the second Chapter everybody, I hope you guys like it and I am trying to gt this down and good._

_Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Whateves :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Harry Sets Off

_Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated. I have been real busy with other stuff, like school, choir, and other stuff. I have returned with a new chapter. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Spider-Man lead Harry outside of the castle so they can have their talk.<p>

"Harry." Spider-Man said in a serious voice. "Your enemy Voldemort, has gathered an army of villains from other parts of the world. Agent Smith, , Jadis the Whit Witch, my enemy The Green Goblin, Doctor Doom, Count Olaf, Dr. Evil, The Joker, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Sauron. Call themselves, the Lords of Evil, and they are planning to take over the universe and kill you."

Harry was thinking about this. _With these evil people, Voldemort will have control over the wizarding world! I must stop him!_

Harry turned back to Spider-Man. "Ok, I will help you guys defeat these villains." Spider-Man looked please." Good, we need you. Now we must go to the HQ to meet up with the others, Harry go inside you're dorm and get whatever you need, this is going to be a war."

Harry went inside his dorm and Hermione and Ron looked at him., Ron spoke first.

"Hey mate, where are you going?" Harry spoke. "I have to go, I need to stop Voldemort and his army." Hermione looked concerned at her best friend. "Harry, we're going with you." "And so are we." Someone said in the back, it was Neville, along with Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

Harry was surprised to see that all of his friends wanted to join him. "Guys listen, I am very happy you all care about me, but I do not want to see all of you get hurt, or worse die!"

Ginny stepped forward to Harry. "Listen Harry, we are your friends, and as long as we are here, we are going to fight alongside you." Harry smiled at her, she was right. After all, Harry liked Ginny, and she liked him to. "All right guys lets go."

Harry and his friends walked back outside to Spider-Man. "Spider-Man, I was wondering if my friends wanted to go along with us." Spider-Man looked pretty open to the idea. "Yes they can." "Really?" "Yea Harry. Trust me, we are going to need a lot of help."

Harry and the others got on their broomsticks and were about about to take off. "Is everybody ready?" Screamed Spider-Man. Everyone nodded their heads. "All right lets go!" Harry and his friends rode their broomsticks, while Spider-Man started web slinging.

Dumbledore stood outside the door. "Be careful Harry, Voldemort will stop at nothing.

* * *

><p><em>well everybody, that is the third chapter. So the Spider-Man that is in the story is the Tobey Maguire version(in case anybody was wondering) and I will post another chapter soon. Read, Fave, Follow, Whateves :)<em>


End file.
